Le prix de l'amour
by oO Niana Oo
Summary: Le prix de l'amour...le prix d'être aimée...je l'ai appris par ta mort, notre mort... OS


_**Le prix de l'amour**_

Il fait froid... Si froid...

Sous moi s'étalent des pavés mouillés, glacials. Tout est sombre, même le sol, d'une noirceur malsaine, qui recouvre les pavés qui composent la rue. Le ciel est dépourvu d'étoiles. La lune se cache. Dieu aurait-il honte de ce qu'il voit, de la scène dont je suis actrice ? Il pourrait... Ces créatures, si viles, si cruelles... Il doit avoir tellement honte de nous, les hommes. Créatures les plus terribles. Nous sommes incapables de vivre en harmonie, incapables de vivre sans se tuer. Sans faire souffrir. Pire : cela est un plaisir que de faire souffrir le plus possible son voisin.

Je puise dans mes dernières forces pour me traîner jusqu'à toi. Là dans le noir, dans cette rue sordide, ou se mêlent crasses, rats et odeurs des plus déplaisantes tu es étendu. Tu es si beau... J'ai le souffle coupé, j'halète sous l'effort. Un poids me compresse la poitrine. La bouche entrouverte, j'essaye de respirer, encore un peu... Juste un peu. Seulement de quoi te rejoindre; De quoi mourir dans tes bras.

Mes forces me quittent. Je regarde mes bras posés à même le sol, mes manches déchirées, ma peau zébrée d'estafilades rouges. La tache qui s'étend sur ma poitrine fait goutter du sang par terre.

_**Ploc... Ploc... Ploc... Ploc...**_

Je n'entends plus que ça. Ce bruit affreux. Mon sang me quitte, et ma vie aussi. Ce liquide rouge est si fascinant... Sa couleur attire et capture le regard. Les gouttes de ma vie s'enfuient hors de mon corps, et vont s'écraser sur le sol. L'odeur me répugne, et la nausée me submerge. Cela me pousse encore à me battre. Je veux être dans tes bras quand la mort nous prendra. Je te regarde, les larmes coulant sur mes joues sans que je m'en rende compte ou fasse quelque chose pour les arrêter.

Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement ! Plus que tout. Je voulais vivre avec toi, t'aimer toujours, mourir dans tes bras, tout contre toi. Et au lieu de cela... A peine quelques semaines, de si courts jours. Les heures sont des secondes en ta présence. _Il_ nous a séparés de la plus cruelle manière qu'il soit. _Il_ ne m'a jamais aimée. Je n'étais qu'un bout de viande pour lui. Une femme, une créature qu'on caresse, griffe, frappe, pénètre. Violence bestiale, accouplement forcé. Surtout il faut que ça saigne,pour que ça fasse viril ! Pour _lui, _je n'étais qu'un moyen d'assouvir ses pulsions et désirs répugnants. _Il_ me faisait peur. Tellement peur. _Il _n'avait aucune honte à me jeter par terre, à m'écraser sous lui, à me blesser. Mes cris n'étaient que douleurs et peurs lorsque je ne pouvais plus les retenir. Mariée de force, je dépérissais de jours en jours, me laissant mourir. A quoi bon vivre ? Je n'étais rien.. Une âme tourmentée, une femme brisée... Et toi tu m'as trouvée. Ange du paradis, mon ange, mon amour...

Enfin je te rejoins. Ces quelques mètres m'ont semblé kilomètres. Tes jambes brisées me font hoqueter de douleur, et je crache du sang. Tu m'appelles faiblement, si faiblement...Je me traîne encore, pour pouvoir te voir, plonger mes yeux dans ton regard d'un bleu presque transparent. Cela te faisait rire quand je disais que ton regard était de la couleur de l'eau du paradis... Je pose ma tête de nouveau sur le sol, je n'en peux plus. Je me fiche de mes cheveux qui se mêlent à l'eau croupie, de mes vêtements trempés, de ma vie qui me quitte. Ma raison de vivre, c'était toi. Sans toi il n'y a que la mort pour moi.

Tu souris, très faiblement, dévoilant tes dents parfaites, étirant tes si douces lèvres. Je te rends avec peine ton sourire. Les larmes coulent toujours de mes yeux, et une tombent sur ta peau. Je me suis redressé tant bien que mal sur un coude, pour être juste au dessus de toi. Je veux ton visage comme dernière vision. Tes yeux m'appellent, et sans mots nous communiquons. Je me penche doucement vers toi, posant mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Je me couche tout contre toi, mes mains parcourant tes cheveux et ton visage. C'est notre dernière étreinte. La passion, l'amour ne se sont pas éteints.

La chaleur nous quitte, le froid nous mord. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'_il_ nous sépare ? Je ne voulais pas être sienne, j'ai été et serait éternellement tienne. _Il_ nous a séparés, _il_ nous a laissés agonisants. Un hoquet de douleur me submerge, et je hurle dans la nuit. Cris de désespoir, de douleur, de peur. Tes yeux viennent de se fermer pour toujours, ton souffle ne caresse plus ma peau. Je n'entends plus ton coeur battre pour moi dans ta poitrine. Ma voix s'éteint, étouffée par les sanglots et le sang.

Je veux mourir maintenant. Tout de suite. Tu n'as pas eu la force de m'attendre. Maintenant tu ne souffres plus. Mon ange, tu es retourné enfin chez toi, là ou tu aurais dû être. Et moi, je suis encore là sur cette terre de damnés. Et pourtant... Dieu seul sait combien je désire de tout mon être la quitter.

La blessure qu'_il_ m'a infligé n'a pas été mortelle sur le coup. Il faut que j'attende de m'être vidée de mon sang, que mon coeur qui ne bat plus depuis ta mort, arrête de faire vivre mon corps. _Il_ a tout découvert alors que je te rejoignais. Nous avons été prudents pourtant. Je ne sortais que _lui_ une fois à son travail, j'allais faire les courses avant de rentrer. Et tu étais là... Depuis ce jour ou tu m'as sauvée.

Je voulais mourir ce jour là, le pire de ma vie je croyais, mais toi tu en as fait le plus beau. _Il _m'avait violée une fois de plus, à même le sol comme une vulgaire chienne. Seulement _il _s'est aperçue que j'étais tombée enceinte. Cela se voyait à peine, et je ne voulais pas de son bébé, mais ce petit être qui grandissait en moi, était une part de moi aussi. Inconsciemment je me trahissais en protégeant mon ventre de mes mains. _Il _me couvrit de coups jusqu'à ce que je perde l'enfant. Tout ce sang autour de moi, l'horreur, la peur... Je voulais mourir. Je me suis échappée. J'ai couru sous la pluie. J'ai failli trouvé la mort... Mais tu m'as trouvée le premier. Tu m'as ramenée jusqu'à chez toi, tu m'as soignée. Tu m'as appris ce que c'était l'amour.

L'air se fait rare. Les souvenirs s'effilochent dans ma tête embrouillée. L'amour se mêle à la haine, le désir au dégoût. Je n'ai pas mal. Je n'ai plus mal... Je sens que la vie part, qu'elle me quitte.

Je vais de ce pas te rejoindre mon aimé. Je ne ressens pas de douleur morale non plus. Je sais qu'enfin tu ne souffres plus, et que je vais être tienne pour l'éternité. Je ne te sens plus contre moi, je te sais pourtant ici... J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me maintenir en vie. Les derniers souvenirs sont les plus beaux. Ceux qu'on a vécu ensemble... Ton visage, ton corps, tes caresses, tes baisers... Ton amour. Il est tout ce qui me reste, tout ce qui est tien, qui est mien. Notre amour était ce qui nous faisaient vivre.

La mort nous réunira...

Je souffle un dernier je t'aime, à peine murmuré. Mon dernier souffle me quitte, mon coeur s'arrête. _Je suis tout à toi, mon ange..._

_**My immortal**_

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**Because your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating light**_

_**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**And though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along**_


End file.
